


Spilled Tea, by Enchanted_Jae

by dracotopsharry_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracotopsharry_mod/pseuds/dracotopsharry_mod
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning gets more exciting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to fantasyfiend09 for the stellar beta work!

Harry opened the Sunday edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and removed the section that covered Quidditch. He handed the rest of the publication to Draco. 

"Perhaps I wanted to check the Quidditch scores," said Draco.

"Rubbish," Harry said. "You can't wait to read the society pages." He took a sip of steaming tea and leaned forward to set the cup on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Harry snuggled closer to Draco, smiling when he felt his husband drop a kiss on the top of his head. He opened the paper and lost himself in the array of scores and statistics. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, which was broken only by the occasional rustling of the paper or sip of tea. Harry loved these quiet Sunday mornings. Neither of them had to go into the Ministry, they weren't expected at the Burrow until much later, and none of their friends came calling. It was peaceful, relaxing, cozy.

Draco shifted beside him, making Harry aware of how closely they were pressed together on the sofa. They'd indulged in a round of sex before getting out of bed that morning, but Harry found himself eager for another shag. He placed his hand on top of Draco's thigh and made small, stroking motions with his thumb. All of it was accomplished without taking his eyes from the paper. 

Beside him, Draco smiled and hummed, but he also continued to read the _Prophet_.

Harry grew bolder. He slid his hand higher and squeezed.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"If your hand goes any farther, you'll be on your back."

Harry turned to grin at his husband. "Yeah? What if I want to ride you?" Without waiting for an answer, he tossed the paper aside and plucked the other section out of Draco's hands.

"I was reading that!" Draco protested.

Harry straddled his lap and looped his arms behind Draco's neck. "Shall I find a handsome Quidditch player to play with?" he teased. "A Beater with a large bat, perhaps?"

"That was awful, Harry."

"It was a Quaffle pun, yeah?"

Draco groaned. "Tell me again why I married you?"

"Because I'm a Keeper!"

"Please stop."

Harry smirked at Draco and wiggled to get more comfortable on his lap. Draco's hands gripped Harry's hips, and he leaned forward to press their lips together. 

Draco raised his head and lifted one eyebrow. "I suppose if I don't cater to your insatiable demands, you'll throw me over for a burly Beater."

"Are you trying to shirk your marital duties?"

"Certainly not," Draco scoffed. "I enjoy performing my marital duties."

"That's good to know," Harry whispered, leaning in to fit their mouths together again. As the kiss deepened, Harry tried to wiggle even closer in an effort to frot against Draco's stomach. 

Draco broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "Shall we take this to our bedroom?"

"No," Harry replied, sitting back so he could reach the buttons on Draco's shirt. "Want you now." He defeated the line of small buttons and pushed the shirt open to reveal Draco's leanly muscled chest. Harry placed his palms on Draco's pecs, smiling as he felt his husband's heart thudding beneath his touch. He bent his head and pressed his lips to the pulse that throbbed in the hollow of Draco's throat. 

Draco's hands slipped around to tug Harry's shirt from his jeans. He then ran his hands up Harry's back, lifting his shirt as he did so. Harry smiled against Draco's skin. He sat back and grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged it off over his head, being careful of his glasses. 

"Do you need your specs for this?" teased Draco.

"The better to see you with," said Harry, waggling his eyebrows. He scooted back and reached for the button of Draco's trousers. "Now, let's see what we have here." Harry slid the button free and drew Draco's zip slowly down. He heard his husband's breathing quicken. Draco's hands continued to stroke Harry's back, occasionally venturing down to squeeze Harry's bum through his jeans. It was distracting, and Harry's activities halted as he enjoyed his husband's touch. He shook his head and forced himself to focus on Draco. His fingers delved into Draco's open fly and feathered over his cock. Draco's breath hissed out, and he bucked. His hands tightened on Harry's bum as he attempted to drag Harry into more intimate contact. 

Harry chuckled. "Patience, love."

His questing fingers moved inside of Draco's pants. He stroked Draco's bare cock with the tips of his fingers, eyelashes fluttering as the firm flesh twitched at his touch. 

"I want this inside of me," Harry whispered.

"So do I," said Draco, voice gone rough with lust. He flung his hand out to the side, fumbling for his wand on the table. He managed to spill his cup of tea, but he didn't seem to notice. He used his wand to Vanish Harry's jeans and pants, leaving Harry naked but for his socks. 

"Impressive," said Harry. "What other tricks can you do?"

Draco smirked and flicked his wand again.

Harry twitched, and his eyes widened as his husband's spell left him slick, stretched, and ready for sex. "That was..."

"Impressive?"

"I was going to say startling, but yeah, impressive works," Harry admitted. "There's no sense in wasting such an impressive bit of magic," he added, freeing Draco's cock from his pants. Harry gave him a firm stroke, base to tip, before rubbing his thumb over the tip. 

Draco's arse lifted from the sofa. "Get...get on with it," he urged.

Harry grinned and rose to his knees. He listed slightly, and Draco reached up to steady him. 

"Have you been drinking this morning?" taunted Draco.

"I'm drunk with desire."

"You're killing the mood, Harry."

"Please," scoffed Harry. He moved carefully, leaning forward and bracing himself with one hand on the back of the sofa. He used his other hand to position Draco's tip at his entrance. Harry pushed back, lips thinning into a grimace until the head of Draco's cock popped past his rim. He exhaled and held still for a moment, adjusting to the stretch and burn. 

"Dying here, Harry."

"Shush. Just...give me a moment." Harry took another deep breath and let it out, willing his muscles to relax. He lowered himself slowly, taking Draco in delicious increments. Once Harry was fully seated, he bent his head and captured Draco's lips in a deep, wet kiss. Draco eventually shifted beneath him, and Harry took the hint. He broke the kiss and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders for support as he began to move. Harry lifted himself and sank down again. He repeated the motion, swiveling his hips a little. Draco gasped and arched up to meet Harry's next downstroke. Harry rewarded him by tightening his inner muscles, grinning as Draco moaned in appreciation. Harry settled into a good rhythm, moving steadily up and down as they shagged on the sofa. 

Draco splayed one hand at the small of Harry's back, while he took Harry's bouncing prick in his other hand. He jacked Harry as best he could, the movements awkward between their bodies.

"Ungh, fuck," groaned Harry, letting his head fall back. This was fantastic. Tingles spread through Harry's body, signaling he was getting close. He changed his angle and groaned again when Draco thrust up, banging his prostate. Harry grunted as he climaxed, and he spattered Draco's chest and chin with his release. Harry's frantic movements slowed, and he slumped forward, forehead coming to rest on Draco's shoulder. 

"Harry," Draco growled, hips undulating and cock twitching as if to point out that he was still in need of satisfaction.

Harry nuzzled Draco's collar aside and nipped the skin where his shoulder met his neck. He soothed the bite with a lick, then sat up and resumed riding Draco's rigid cock. Draco moaned in pleasure and gripped Harry's hip with a sticky hand. He pushed up, matching Harry's movements as he drove himself into his husband over and over. Draco's hands tightened on Harry, and he thrust deep at the same time. His groan of pleasure filled the room as he pulsed inside of Harry. 

Once his trembling eased, Draco wilted back against the sofa, and Harry sprawled atop him. He heaved a weary, replete sigh and wiggled to get more comfortable. Harry accidentally kicked over the cup of tea he'd left on the low table in front of the couch, wincing as he heard the fine china shatter. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "I know that set belonged to your grandmother." Harry raised his head to see Draco glowering at him. "There's no sense crying over spilled tea," he tried. " At least it was sacrificed for a noble cause."

"Harry, be a love and hand me the paper."

"You want to read at a time like this?!"

"No," Draco replied. "I'm going to roll it up and smack you with it."

**Author's Note:**

> The author for this fic is enchanted_jae who doesn't have AO3. You can find more works by the author [here](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/).


End file.
